Breaking Away
Breaking Away is episode two of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on October 4, 1994. Summary It does not seem that long ago when Danny was nostalgically taking his youngest daughter, Michelle, to preschool. But now, four years later, it is Jesse and Becky's turn to fret as their twin boys approach this important childhood milestone. With Becky's emotionally unstable reaction to the boys heading to school for the first time, Jesse offers to take them to their classroom, but before long, a string of events prompts Jesse to transform his children into the youngest dropouts in San Francisco. Meanwhile, Gia Mahan's influence inspires Stephanie to assert herself with her father. This prompts Michelle to move herself and her stuff (back) into what was her room (and has been, for the last few seasons, D.J.'s room). But have you ever seen Danny react calmly to a dirty bedroom and midriff-baring outfits? Well, it may take a little "subtle psychology" to get Stephanie to change her ways. Quotes Becky: Honey, look at this. Two little lunchboxes with two little handles and they'll hold as they walk out of our lives! Jess, they're not ready for preschool! They're just little boys! Jesse: Honey, they're not boys. They're men. They're Katsopolis men. ---- [As soon as Michelle comes home from school and heads upstairs to her current room, she's not happy with how it looks.] Michelle: What a dump! Didn't Dad tell you to clean up? Stephanie: Yes, he did. But he's just gonna have to accept the fact that I'm old enough to keep this room the way I want it. Michelle: And you're gonna have to accept the fact that you're not gonna be able to watch TV for the rest of your life. Gia: Oh, little Michelle. This may be a little over your head. When you're older, you'll understand. Michelle: And when you're older, you still won't. Stephanie: Let me handle this. Michelle All our lives, we’ve lived under Dad’s rules. And what do we have to show for it? Michelle: Nice house. Good food. A buck a week. Don’t rock the boat. ---- [Michelle decides to move back into her former room and puts all her toys on D.J.'s bed.] D.J.: the room, surprised Michelle? Michelle: Howdy, roomie! D.J.: That's a funny thing for someone to say before they leave. Michelle: I'm not leaving. Steph is a total slob. So I decided to move in with you. Feels good, doesn't it? D.J.: No, Stephanie's not bad; she's just becoming a teenager. It's a rough time. I'' went through it. ''You're gonna go through it. And take it from a voice of experience, the best place to go through it is in your own room. takes all of Michelle's toys, removes them from her bed, and puts them back in the box. Michelle: she takes her toys back out and puts them back on the bed How about I go through it in your room? ---- D.J.: Dad, Michelle thinks that just because Stephanie has turned into "Little Miss Pig-Pen" Trivia, she can move in with me. Danny: Her room is still dirty? I distinctly told her to clean it up. Michelle: Well, maybe you need to tell her more distincter. D.J.: Dad, just go in there and yell at her! Lay down the law! That always worked with me. Danny: You know Deej, over the years I have come a long way as a dad. I have learned that there are many other techniques besides yelling. Sometimes a little subtle psychology can go a long way. Just watch. do. Michelle: What's subtle psychology? Danny: only, as he sees the room Look at this room! You call this clean?! D.J.: Not that. ---- enters Stephanie and Michelle's room, with Michelle and D.J. close behind. Danny: Look at this mess! It's like your closet threw up! Stephanie: But Dad... Danny: No "But Dad"'s! If this room is not up to Tanner standards, you’ll be grounded for two weeks. Bigfoot will be seen around this neighborhood more than you. Have I made myself clear? Stephanie: Loud and clear. Danny: All right. to D.J. and Michelle behind him And D.J., I don’t want you to see Kimmy anymore. D.J.: What?! Danny: Sorry, I was on a roll. Thought I’d give it a shot. D.J.: Dad, what happened to subtle psychology? Danny: No. See, that was subtle psychology. You don't wanna see me when I get mad. leaves, followed by D.J. and Michelle. Trivia D.J.'s "Little Miss Pig-Pen" remark about Stephanie is a reference to , the character who always has a dust cloud around him. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Crying Category:Shushing